gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NewTDFan16
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rosco McQueen: Firefighter Extreme page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 20:34, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Episode thumbnails Hi NewTDFan16, I've noticed you've been creating episode pages for some of the games and I want say we really appreciate you doing it. You've also been uploading very low rez versions of the episode thumbnails and was wondering if you could please upload high resolution versions in the future? To get the high rez version, simply type this link in to the url box along with the video's YouTube ID: https://img.youtube.com/vi//maxresdefault.jpg The link should be like this for example with the video ID: https://img.youtube.com/vi/8cyVvVmBVII/maxresdefault.jpg Thank you so much for your contributions to the wiki. --Heyalls (talk) 04:59, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Creating game and episode articles Hey NewTDFan16, Thank you so much for taking the time to create pages for the newest games and episodes. Just a small thing I wanted to bring about when creating the layout for the article, could you please have it so the opening text at the top is placed underneath the infobox? To get an example of what I mean, I've fixed up the recent episode "So Close". Just go to edit it and switch to source to see how I've changed it up. If you can keep it in this sort of layout, that would be absolutely great. Thanks so much for all of the effort you're putting in for the wiki. --Heyalls (talk) 02:51, September 22, 2017 (UTC) *Hey, was wondering if you had seen the message I had left here just above this? --Heyalls (talk) 04:17, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Hello! Hey! Just wanted to introduce myself. My name's Daniel! How are you? SmokythePolicePup 21:42, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Daily Editing The reason why I took a break from daily editing was because it felt like I was competing to get a daily edit in because I’m at work when both episodes come out and by the time I get the chance to make an edit, it’s all done. Plus I have to make the edits from my smartphone which doesn’t always cooperate with me on Wikia. SmokythePolicePup 23:15, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Really dude? I am currently on vacation and have more important things to do than update the wiki. If the wiki goes a few days without updates then oh well. Your editing reason messages are kind of insulting. Acting like you’re the only one who cares about the wiki. We all care about the wiki but have lives. SmokythePolicePup 20:33, June 17, 2018 (UTC) *Hi guys, whilst we appreciate you both taking the time to continue to add to the wiki, of course due to our own personal lives it makes it hard to keep the wiki constantly up to date, and with low user activity it may feel like the load is just on us. For now, hopefully we can refrain from using any resentful comments both in the edit summaries and on each other's talk pages. --Heyalls (talk) 02:53, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Discussion Hi New, I've started an open discussion about the game templates that I would like if you have a chance to provide some input. Forum:Removing the "Game Guide" section of the game templates? --Heyalls (talk) 01:32, June 26, 2018 (UTC) *Hi New, please if you have some time, could you share your input on the subject, otherwise I may make a decision myself. --Heyalls (talk) 06:18, July 1, 2018 (UTC) High resolution thumbnails Hey, the reason I’ve been making them without the thumbnails was because I do these while at work and don’t have time on my breaks to be looking them up. That’s why in the edit summary, I mention what is still needed. SmokythePolicePup 10:46, August 1, 2018 (UTC) The Episodes category Hi New, please don't add anymore the Episodes category to episode pages. For now, it should only be used as an umbrella category for the categories Game Grumps episodes, Game Grumps VS episodes etc. It was originally used during the early stages of the wiki for all episode articles by the previous mods, however because we know it's an episode it seems redundant. I will start removing the category now and if you can please refrain from adding it back in, that will be good. --Heyalls (talk) 09:30, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Templates Yeah, a lot of them can be frustrating. I just deleted one which was just a single inter-wiki link to the Game Grumps (series) page which is unnecessary. They were all created before I became a moderator on here. Which ones in particular are annoying you? --Heyalls (talk) 05:32, October 16, 2018 (UTC) *Could you please link to me to which templates you edited? Also in future, if you wish to change anything with a template, unless it's simply adding a new link to it, could you please consult with me first. --Heyalls (talk) 01:31, October 17, 2018 (UTC) 10 Minute Power Hour Hey, I was just wondering if I could do the 10 Minute Power Hour pages from now on? I mean you do a great job creating a lot of pages and formatting. It’s just that there’s nothing left for me to do. That’s why I had only been doing the 10 Minute Power Hour pages. I loved making those pages and just want to be the one to work on it. I’m usually delayed in creating them just because I’m working when the episodes come out so I have to wait for my break. Please can I be the one to create the pages? Without it I feel useless. SmokythePolicePup 20:28, October 29, 2018 (UTC) *Ill definitely try. I will do my best to get the title thumbnail. If I’m not able to, can you add them? SmokythePolicePup 21:11, October 29, 2018 (UTC) Future categories Hi New, something if you could please keep in mind when creating new categories for episodes and games, could you please not capitalize the words "Episodes" and "Games", ie. make it "Category:Super Monkey Ball episodes" ✓ as opposed to "Category:Super Monkey Ball Episodes" X, unless it's part of the game's title. This may seem pedantic but it's just proper wiki presentation as it denotes that "episode" is not part of the title. Despite since the birth of the wiki this hasn't been the issue, over time I will try to change this as you may've seen I've already done with some existing categories. --Heyalls (talk) 08:42, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Discussion on game infoboxes I've opened a discussion on my decision to consolidate game infoboxes to just one regardless of series. You can find it here. Feel free to share your thoughts. --Heyalls (talk) 07:33, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Game Infobox template Sure, just remember in future to use for all games regardless of series the Template:GameInfo as I'm very slowly phasing out the other game series templates. --Heyalls (talk) 03:03, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for letting me know about the gallery button. (I had not noticed it before and went with the one next to it.) I will definitely use that. MatthewOfTheStars (talk) 12:44, June 25, 2019 (UTC) I just used your suggestion on the gallery for Spanky's Quest. I think it looks better now. So thanks again! MatthewOfTheStars (talk) 12:50, June 25, 2019 (UTC) hi hiExample (talk) 18:17, November 8, 2019 (UTC)